blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
The Imperial Dawn by Bluebellpaw
The Imperial Dawn is the first book of this fanfiction of warriors. It centers around these land with cats in them who have a kin ruler or monarchy. Allegiances KINGDOM OF SIERRA Queen: MOON-'pure snow-white she-cat with luminous blue eyes, she has very short sleek fur and a long tail '''Grand Prince: EAGLE-'''white tabby tom with barely visible pale gray rippling stripes '''Heir: EMERALD-'''beautiful calico she-cat with large emerald-green eyes '''Healer: MARIGOLD-'''a short-furred yellow she-cat '''Warriors: ' ''' DARK-'''very dark gray tom '''FIRE-'''orange she-cat '''NOVICE, TOPAZ ' BLUE-'''a gray-blue she-cat '''RUBY-'''a thick-furred reddish brown tom with yellow eyes. Part of the Sierra Imperial Kin: Sister, Pearl; Aunt and Uncle, Moon and Eagle '''WING-'''very small black tom with short feathery like fur '''OAK-'''dark brown tom with shredded ears '''PEARL-'''white she-cat. Part of the Sierra Imperial Kin: Brother, Ruby; Aunt and Uncle, Moon and Eagle '''BLUE JAY-'''pale grayish-blue tom with very long whiskers '''RAVEN'-black she-cat Hunters: SUN-'''ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white tipped tail. Part of the Sierra Imperial Kin: Mother and Father, Moon and Eagle; Sister, Emerald; Brother, Moonrise '''MOONRISE-'''a soft-furred silver tom. Part of the Sierra Imperial Kin: Mother and Father, Moon and Eagle; Sisters, Emerald and Sun '''BLACKBIRD-'''big, black tom with blue eyes '''APPRENTICE, STICK ROSE-'''a short-furred pinkish-gray she-cat '''APPRENTICE, FUZZY THORN-'very small, light brown tabby tom '''BERRY-'''tabby tom. Part of the Imperial Kin: Cousin, Moon; Former Mate, Dapple '''Novices: ' '''TOPAZ-'''dark ginger tabby she-cat. Part of the Imperial Sierra Kin: Mother and Father, Pearl and Oak '''Apprentices: STICK-'small, brown tom '''FUZZY-'''very long-haired gray tom with orange eyes: Part of the Imperial Sierra Kin: 2nd Cousin: Moon, Mother and Father: Dapple and Berry '''Kit-Mothers: ' '''BLUEBIRD-'''dark blue-gray she-cat. Expecting Blackbird's kits '''Peasants: CHERRY-'''pinkish-gray she-cat '''PEAR-'''light brown tom '''YELLOW-'''soft-furred yellow tom '''LIGHTING-'''black she-cat with a very long bushy white tail, and tufted white ears '''WOOD-'''dark brown tabby she-cat '''DOTS-'''dark brown tom with white dots all over him '''LITTLE SQUEAK-'''very small, white tom with fiery orange eyes '''JAGGED-'''big tabby she-cat '''TREES-'''tall brown tabby tom '''BUSH-'''black she-cat with very long spiky fur '''EMBER-'''ginger tom '''SNAKE-'''very long ragged fur dark gray tom '''FLOWER-'''black and white she-cat '''WATER-'''brown and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes '''Herb Planters: SEED-'''small white and black tom '''GROWL-'''white she-cat with long sharp teeth '''SOOT-'''very dark gray, almost black she-cat with dark amber eyes, and long sleek fur '''Herb Gatherers: RAIN-'''gray she-cat '''PUDDLE-'''an old blue-gray tom with a graying muzzle '''TSARDOM OF TAIGA Tsar: FLUFFY-'''very large long-furred gray tom with white splotches and green eyes '''Tsarina: METEOR-'''tabby she-cat '''Heir: AMBER-'''small brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes '''Warriors: COMET-'''dark gray she-cat. Part of the Taiga royal kin, 2nd in line to the throne. Mother: Meteor, Father: Fluffy, older sister: Amber. '''NOVICE, BEAR more coming soon GRAND DUCHY OF MEADOW coming soon EMPIRE OF OCEANIC coming soon Small little Blurb In the wild lands, an island, mountains, pine forest, and a moor lives four monarchies, a kingdom, tsardom, grand duchy, and an empire of cats. These cats future is about to change with one certain cat. The Imperial Monarchy Location The Kingdom of Sierra- the mountains: The Cave of Sierra is where the royal kin lives which is a huge cavern behind a waterfall ; Camps for the non-royal warriors, hunters, novices, apprentices, and elders, they live in separated groups and they mostly live in the forest mountains or caverns. Healer(s) live in the center of Sierra which is a small little wooded area. For an imperial meeting they meet at the center of Sierra. The Tsardom of Taiga-''coming soon'' The Grand Duchy of Meadow-''coming soon'' The Empire of Oceanic-''coming soon'' How the hierarchy works Queen, King, Grand Prince, Tsar, Tsarina, Grand Duke, Grand Duchess, Emperor, and Empress (Upper Class)-They are the rulers of their own lands, they make decisions for their cats. Only kin of kin can rule or if one cat becomes mates with that ruler or heir. They get nine lives when they become that ruler from their ancestors. Heir (Upper Class)-is like the deputy of these lands they send out patrols and help the rulers make decisions. The heirs will take over their parents after they died, resigned, or get exile. Healer(s) (Middle Class)-they're the cats who take care of the injured or sick and give them herbs and other stuff to help them heal. There is no healer limit due to the huge population and royalty cannot be healers. Warriors (Middle Class; If royalty then upper class)-they fight in battles, chase off any cat who stepped on their land and check borders. These cats do not hunt only fight or chase other cats. These cats can include the royal family, but they do not sleep in the warriors' den. Hunters (Middle Class; if royalty then upper class)-These cats hunt for the empire, kingdom, tsardom, or grand duchy so they can provide enough prey for them. These cats can include the royal family, but they do not sleep in the hunters' den. Novices (Middle Class; if royalty then they're upper class)-cats eight moons old or older who are training to be warriors.These cats can include the royal family, but they do not sleep in the novices' den. Apprentices (Middle Class; if royalty then upper class)-cats six moons or over who are training to be hunters. If a cat is trained to be a healer they're called a healer apprentice.These cats can include the royal family, but they do not sleep in the apprentices' den. Kit-Mother (Upper;Middle;Lower)-a she-cat expecting kits or nursing them. Kit (Upper;Middle;lower)-a young kitten under six or eight moons who stay in camp and the nursery with their mothers until ready for training. Elder (Middle Class; if royalty then upper)-retired hunter or warrior. Peasants (Lower Class)- they are typically cats that do live in the lands that typically hunt and fight for themselves, but they're allowed to live in the territory. And if they're a planter or a gatherer they do not have novices or apprentices. Herb Planters (Lower Class)-Cats who gather up herb seeds and plant them for the healers, but given little respect and sometimes they can be rewarded with prey or better shelter for a few sunrises Herb Gatherers (Lower Class)-cats who help the healers gather herbs Ancestors All these cats believe in the same ancestors called the Great Ancestors of the Imperial Lands or just simply the Great Ancestors. Just like a medicine cat in Warriors, the healers would visit their ancestors every half-moon. The healers visit Whispering Cave ( know that exists in Warriors, but I just like that name) Facts you should know (i guess) * I haven't even started this yet don't know when I will write it's first chapter rest in spaghetti never forgetti.Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress